Family Trees/Extensive
The following is an exhaustive representation of the Rienavarian lineage over the course of multiple millennia. = Esoteric Generation: Pre-Rienan Impact = Styrian † Styrian, world-eating serpent from heaven, pursued Armen across the cosmos until both impacted to the surface of Riene. Styrian died, but not before leaving his seed, Echidna. Echidna de Styrian † Seed of Styrian, the symbiotic lifeform seduced and merged with Mater Allia to become Alkimia. = Star of Alaric: Rienan Apocrypha = A malapropism of "stelveororic", the original term denoting the Four which gave rise to life on Riene. Armen Draga Pursued by Styrian the last survivor of his homeworld which his foe had consumed. Mater Allia Awakened from her eternal slumber within the dark core of Riene, she became Armen's mate, then by Echidna, became Alkimia. Agi Veytr Originally, a lifeless clump of clay, energy from Armen's crash gave form to a new being. Seeing Allia's enhanced state after consuming fruit of the Yggdrasil sprung from Armen's crater, Agi did likewise, becoming Agiere who would create the first "constructed lifeform," his magically-induced clone, the homunculus Altaea. Azurel A journeyman out from beyond the infinite void of space, Azurel appeared in a flash of light in search of his compatriot, separated from him by some cruel twist of fate. Foreknowledge led him to await his old friend's arrival here. = First Generation: Pre-History = Azurel Azurel, being a celestial convergence of two beings, the human genius Azur Starrond and the pregnant immortal construct Element Galax Black, after a violent struggle versus the God-Killer Karthex, gives birth to Andromeda in an explosive display. Andromeda Born fully-formed, Andromeda disappeared from Azurel's grasp moments after conception in search of meaning. Armen and Allia Riene's first lovers, Armen and Allia lived at the site of the world-tree Yggdrasil, born within the crater formed from Armen's crash. Staephon Tessia and Osric † First-born twins of the marriage between "earth and sky", Tessia and Osric became the first known rulers of Riene with Diansys, Alkaris, and the rest of the Arngard serving as their protectors. Arngard: Mikalius, Crosiel, Gladriel, and Lehel. Armen and Alkimia While Armen had yet hardly noticed the change in his wife, he and the newly-christened Alkimia birthed the Arngardian Alkaris and a whole swath of magically-superior sisters, collectively known as the Deorstrigas. Alkaris Deorstrigas: Gwendolyn, Reagan, Sabrina, Astrid, Genevieve, Cordelia, Maribel, Hecate, and Diansys (at once both Deorstrix and Arngard) Krosenka A child appearing years after the birth of Haris's own children, Krosenka claims lineage from Armen himself, wielding control over a swelter of dragons as proof of sovereignty. Alkimia and Czin Alkimia found and seduced the first-born son of Agiere and Altaea, bearing him his first daughter, the Deorstrix Beatrice, before he would be later exiled to the Desert of Nede. Beatrice Born the first daughter of Czin by Alkimia, Beatrice would later use her Deorstrigan magicks to develop blood sorcery, becoming the first vampire in her use of living sacrifices to maintain her own youth and virility. Many another vampiric "Beatorans" would be born by her magic. Agiere and Heimdaelia After the separation of Heaven and Hel, the Element known as Heimdaelia Lefiel joined with Agiere to birth the child, Risa, before abruptly disappearing. Risa Agiere and Altaea Agiere, having eaten of the fruit of Yggdrasil, used blood magic to clone himself, creating a lifemate in Altaea, the first homunculus. Czin First-born of Agiere and Altaea, he was exiled after the death of his sister Baal for which he took blame. Baal † Darc = Second Generation: Rise of the Eight Immortals = The foundation of the four principal religions, deifying the unnamed god and manifestation of chaos and entropy, deifaction of the three Celestials (Thanatos, Azurel, and Raiden), deifaction of the three mortal warriors who defeated the primary deities in direct combat (Karthex, Bethesis, and Shirion) Andromeda, Daughter of Azurel, and Riene Seducing the dimensional stranger while inducing a sleep-like haze, Andromeda became known as the first succubus after which Riene and his wife Diansys would found a cult organization bent on destroying these creatures, inducting their own son, Orpfaen. Osric and Tessia, Children of Armen Siblings though they may be, the first twins together spawned Haris, who would become revered as the first scientist. Lehel and Mikalius, Children of Armen Similarly to Osric and Tessia, these siblings came together to birth the twins Samael and Camille. Staephon, Son of Armen, and Echidna Anubis Cordelia, Daughter of Alkimia, and Heram Cordelia the Deorstrix and Heram, descendant of Agiere Harmon Cordelius Later known as Kincaid's armored mech, Armageddon, Harmon was a great warrior who, near death, was altered to become a cyborg. Damon Cordelius A legendary hunter, Damon enjoys creating new fashions from the skins of the creatures he slays. Diansys, Daughter of Armen, and Riene (via Andromeda's magic) After bewitching Riene, Andromeda also seduced Diansys, leaving a trace of magic which would alter hers and Riene's daughter-to-be. Brynhildr Carnalis Forsythia Sweet and innocent until one day receiving a mystical mirror from her "true mother", Brynhildr became an unstoppable force in Sandoril's army. Winning the Summoning Wars for Vangloria, she and Silvanus Alderain were crowned the Queen and King upon the emperor's death. Hecate Helvetica, Katya, Caormyn Denaris, Emilia Desiri Krosenka By uncertain means, D'raka Krosenka birthed the dragon all-father, Alphyrian, and by his power took claim of the throne from Haris's descendants. Risa, Daughter of Heimdaelia, and Haris Rigelius Czin, Son of Agiere Enoch Darc Sonya, Monica, Elohim, Mel = Third Generation: Birth of the First Emperor = The birth and rise of Grand Emperor Sandoril, son of Kazel, elvan prince. Haris, Son of Osric Yardan Nathnal Adventurer, explorer, and later necromancer Sephandre Nathaniel Samael and Camille, Children of Mikalius Ishmael and Asmodai, Sword of Samael Brynhildr, Daughter of Andromeda, and Silvanus Jeremiah Alderain Brynhildr, Daughter of Riene, and Agnar Adrianus Pietro Valensis Sonde Agnar Aristotelia Detrovia Solemn Agnar Aquarius Michaelis Famous Agnar Orpfaen, Son of Riene/Andromeda Void Valcan Valeria, Syfeur Suerdier, Zero Zephyramis Radley Helvetica, Daughter of Hecate, and Valcan Hegemony Valeria Germaine Valeria Katya, Daughter of Hecate, and Aegaeus Astadt and Bryeus "Centyrion" (Silas Crosse, adopted) Emilia, Daughter of Hecate, and Adrian Cartenal Lazarus Cartenal Caormyn, Daughter of Hecate, and Jeremiah Aestralia Rigelius, Son of Risa, and Dyna Danuhim and Nordis Enoch, Son of Czin, and Chromia Methusela = Fourth Generation: The Summoning Wars = Sephandre, Son of Haris, and Safira Sebjan Mercedes Abernathy Methusela, Son of Enoch "Lamekia" Eliadine, Nimue, Heram Danuhim, Son of Rigelius, and Tanis Vors Daughter of Jeremiah and Caormyn Aestralia, Daughter of Jeremiah Sarya "Rose" Denaris Revon "Alberic" Denaris Hegemony, Daughter of Helvetica Cain Laurier Taryn Lorenzo Germaine, Daughter of Helvetica, and Douglas Grimwald Anya Statia Almeria Aerhardt Ishmael or Asmodai, Son of Samael Azazel "Ash" (assassin king) Alphyrian, Son of Krosenka(?), and the Ostiarmis Dragon Vectra, Aexalon, Krysus, Anima, Elektra, Zylonia, Raine = Fifth Generation: Fall of Vangloria = Sebjan Damascus Abernathy, Son of Sephandre Sebastian Samuel Abernathy Aeron Aurelius Abernathy Sarya, Daughter of Aestralia Dionius, Vectra, Sianon Alberich, Son of Aestralia Douglas "Bertrov" Grimwald "Ciceraux" Augathra Denaris Nimue, Daughter of Methusela Ashelia Vors, Son of Danuhim, and Vectra Eodann = Sixth Generation: Herald of A New Age = Douglas Grimwald, Son of Alberich, and Marion Roman Daniel Grimwald (Rasandiel) Antiochus Grimwald (Antinus) Ashelia, Daughter of Nimue, and Tellus Abrayamis Eodann, Son of Vors, and Faris Hydra and Valker Sydnei Eodann, Son of Vors Thurian Diazimir = Seventh Generation: Shimo's Conquest = Abrayamis, Som of Ashelia, and Haggar Zedek Isaac Hydra, Daughter of Eodann, and Virgil Stielken = Eighth Generation: Hybridization = Zedek, Son of Abrayamis, and Lyra Kristianis = Ninth Generation = Kristianis, Son of Zedek, and Crosiel Silas Crosse Cassandra Delacroix